A Series of Unfortunate Events
by nessieblackfan
Summary: Hermione and Ron are just a mere few days away from their wedding but what happens when Hermione's ex comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione smiled as she sat in her hotel room. Looking at her sleeping child she brushed her hair out of her face and then looked over at Ginny who was in her room while Ron and Harry were off doing normal muggle things, "I don't see why you had to ask what you just did Ginny," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

The red-haired Mrs. Potter looked at her best friend and crossed her arms, "And why not Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I just want to know if Ron has been clued in on Madeline's true parentage," Ginny said as she looked at the sleeping child beside Hermione. She, Hermione, and Harry all knew that Madeline was a result of a secret relationship that had happened when Ron and Hermione had been broken up. The break up had taken place just three months after the war had ended. Immediately after Hermione and Ron's break up Hermione had entered into a doomed secret relationship. Ginny had been the first to find out of course she had told Harry. "I still think you were stupid for ever dating Madeline's father," Ginny admitted honestly. Hermione had gotten her heart-broken in the end.

Hermione looked down at her daughter as Ginny spoke. Ron was still clueless even after three years. Ron had no clue that Madeline's father wasn't just some stranger. That Madeline's father wasn't just some guy Hermione slept with during one night of grief. No Hermione had slept with Madeline's father more than once. She had dated him secretly for two months. "No, Ron has no clue that Madeline is Draco's daughter," Hermione said as she whispered Draco's name as if Madeline could hear her. She had put silencing spell around Madeline. "And indeed I was stupid Ginny but I'll never regret dating Malfoy," Hermione replied looking up. If she hadn't gotten involved with Malfoy she wouldn't have Madeline. "Anyway enough talk about Malfoy and the past. We are here in this nice place to prepare for my wedding to your brother," Hermione smiled. She and Ron had reconciled just a month after Draco had ended things. Hermione even if she had taken Ron back had to admit that deep down, Draco had gotten under her skin in their two months together. That he was now just a part of her. And not just as her daughter's father.

Ginny nodded, "Fine no more talks of the wretched blonde snake," she smiled. Ginny thought Hermione should tell Ron though. Why enter a marriage with a very huge secret looming over her? Over them? What would happen if Hermione ever ran into Malfoy again? Malfoy was no dumb snake. He would know if he ever saw Madeline that she was his daughter. That she wasn't no strangers.

Draco rolled his eyes as he ignored his mother talking. When their car pulled up in front of the hotel Draco got out after their driver opened the door, "I know mom. I am to treat Astoria like a queen during the last few days leading up to our wedding," he said forcing a smile on his lips. Closing the door he watched the car drive off. Of course his mother would put him in the less expensive hotel. Going inside he forced an even bigger smile as he saw his future wife waiting on him, "Toria," he said using his nickname for her.

Astoria grinned as soon as she saw her future husband walk inside the hotel, "I have waited on you Draco," she said as she walked over and pulled him into a brief hug. Astoria was still convinced that somewhere deep down once the vows were said that Draco would fall in love with her. That their marriage wouldn't just be a marriage of name only. "I already got the key to your room," she said as she pulled away and handed it to him. "Speaking of your room, did you know you are on the same floor as the Potters?" she asked referring to Ginny and Harry. "I didn't even know they were in town. I find such a coincidence," she laughed. She knew that Draco had never gotten along with Harry.

When Astoria hugged him Draco cringed. He wasn't one for affections. The only one he had ever showed affections for was his Mione. Or as the others called her, Hermione Granger. No one else dared call her Mione but him. He had started doing it during their two months together. Two months in which he had fallen fast and hard for her. But he had to end things. His mother had arranged his hand in marriage to the soon to be graduated Astoria. He had never been someone who could let his mother down so he had made the difficult decision to let Mione go. It had killed him that day and it had killed him even worse when a month later he had heard she reunited with the dumb bloke Weasley. He had also heard rumors that a few months after that she had, had a child. He was sure it was Ron's. They loved to go fast. He had once confronted Hermione on her love for Ron during their brief romance. Hermione had said Ron just felt natural for her. Draco agreed. Ron probably was natural for her because Hermione didn't think she could do better when she could. If he hadn't decided to make his mother proud she would still be doing better. "T...the Potter's are on vacation here too?" Draco asked being brought of his thoughts as he took his room key from his soon to be bride. "What are they doing in a hotel like this and even on an island such as this?"

Laughing when Draco questioned her she shook her head, "Why do you care so much about the Potter's?" she asked a little taken aback. "But if you must know Ginny said they were for that bookworm's upcoming wedding to the red-headed Weasley boy. The one named Ron," Astoria said as she looked at Draco and smiled. "I guess your mother isn't the only person who feels like this island is Romantic."

When he heard what Astoria said Draco went paler than normal. Hermione was here...on the island. And she was marrying a guy who really didn't deserve her. A guy who he considered a bloody idiot, "I guess she isn't," he muttered as he pushed past Astoria. Looking at the room number on his key he headed to his room. He was suddenly no longer wanting to be around anyone. He was sure if he was around anyone long enough he would hex everyone in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco huffed as he exited his hotel room. A day had passed since he found out that Hermione and Ron were here on the island as well, "Bloody prat marrying the girl I love," he muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the elevators. If it were up to him he would have stayed in sulked in his room all day but alias he had wedding planning to do with Astoria.

Getting to Astoria's room he raised his hand and knocked, waiting on her to answer. He was half wishing she wouldn't answer. Draco wasn't really into planning weddings. He would rather have hired a wedding planner but his mother had, had none of it. She wanted her and Astoria's mother to plan it all, minus the cake testing, which is what Draco and Astoria were doing today.

When Astoria did open the door Draco painted on a fake smile, "Hello Toria," he said hoping he sounded genuine.

Astoria grinned when she saw Draco upon opening her door, "Hello," she said as she stepped out of her room. She was already ready to go. To be honest she had been ready two hours ago. To say that she was over the moon about her upcoming wedding would be an understatement of the year. She couldn't wait til she became Malfoy. "Your mom said that the bakery wasn't far from the hotel," she told Draco as they made it to the elevators. Hitting the button she got on once the doors opened and pressed the button for the lobby.

"That is good," Draco muttered trying to fake interest in what she said. As the elevator doors opened once they reached the lobby he got off and once Astoria got off he decided to be nice by taking her hand in his. It was the least he could do for her. Try being nice while in reality he was utterly and dreadfully bored and wishing he were somewhere else.

* * *

Hermione who had been in the lobby waiting for Ginny smiled as she felt Madeline crawl into her lap. She and Ginny were taking Madeline to the local zoo. Madeline had an insane love for animals and Hermione could see her daughter somehow one day working with animals though she didn't want to think of that yet. She just wanted to keep Madeline little for as long as possible.

Madeline smiled up at her mummy after she got into her lap, "Mummy where's Aunt Ginny?" the three-year old asked. Impatience clear in her voice.

Hermione laughed at her daughter, "She is coming Madi just give her time," she said kissing her daughter's forehead. Looking over towards the elevator's Hermione at that very moment could tell anyone when her life fell apart or well when it seemed it had fallen apart. It was when she saw Draco Malfoy walk off the elevator with a girl who had been just a year or two below them in Hogwarts. "What the hell is that bloke doing here?" Hermione asked a little to loudly.

"What bloke?" Ginny asked right as she walked over to Hermione and sat beside her on the couch in the lobby. She had been running a few minutes late thanks to her morning sickness. Just two months ago she had found out she was having her and Harry's first child.

Looking up as she heard Ginny, Hermione sighed and wondered if it would be best to lie or just tell half the truth. "Malfoy," she said just deciding to be honest. She was sure Ginny and Harry would find out soon enough anyway.

"He's here to marry Astoria Greengrass," Ginny answered as she shrugged and moved some of her red hair out of her eyes.

Hearing Ginny, Hermione made a face not just because of her answer but because it seemed like she had known this in advance. "You knew he was here?" she asked as she shook her head, anger clear in her voice. She hadn't been expecting her supposed to friends to have kept that from her. "You weren't going to tell me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Sighing Ginny knew she had really stepped in it by admitting the truth to Hermione but she hadn't seen a point in lying. "Yes I knew he was here. I ran into Astoria last night when I headed back into mine and Harry's hotel room," she shrugged as she looked up and watched Draco walked outside with Astoria. "And I was going to tell you Hermione," she said though in reality she wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.

Hermione wasn't sure if she believed Ginny when Ginny said she would have told her the truth. She had deserved to know though. She had to think of some ways to avoid him and to make sure he avoided Madeline. Looking up she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was no longer in the lobby.

* * *

Draco walked outside with Astoria and soon hailed a cab. When one came he opened the door for her and then got in himself. He let her give directions as he leaned back in the seat. Hearing her start to talk about wedding stuff again he allowed himself to zone out. The wedding was all she seemed to be thinking of while all he seemed to be thinking of was Hermione.

Astoria kept talking for a bit longer and then she felt the taxi stop. Looking she saw they were at the bakery, "We are here," she said as she smiled at her soon to be husband.

Hearing Astoria, Draco came out of his thoughts and paid the taxi driver. Getting out he waited until Astoria was out before shutting the door. Going into the bakery he felt Astoria grab his hand again and he smiled uncomfortably. He hadn't been expecting her to take his hand like that.

Walking to the counter with Astoria, Draco heard her tell the woman on the other side of the glass case that was filled with treats why they were there. Seeing the woman smile and head to the back for a bit he felt his eyes widen when she came back with a huge variety of cakes. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
